


Here Be Kilbo

by Aida



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff for Kilbo Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's also a Kilbo Week. Yes, I'm participating. Yeeeees.

If there was such a thing as travelling back in time to change events that had led up to this point, Bilbo wouldn’t do it. Yes, he had gotten banished and was almost killed because he bartered the Arkenstone in an attempt to save his Company from fighting in a war. And he would’ve preferred not seeing Thorin and his nephews almost getting themselves killed, but he still wouldn’t change a thing. 

He would, however, would’ve liked it if Kíli would just stop _moving_.

“Kíli, if you dare to try to get out of that cot, I _will_ tie you to it.” He snapped. “Trust me, it won’t be the nice way, either.”

Said prince huffed, but stopped trying to move to get up. He was at least propped up so he was sitting comfortably and able to watch over his brother and Thorin, but it still didn’t seem to be enough.

“I hate this.” Kíli stated. “I hate that I can’t even _move_ on my own! That I can’t help them!”

Bilbo sighed softly, hobbling over and tucking the blanket a little more snuggly around him. “I know you do.” He conceded. “But hopefully, it won’t be for-.”

He was cut off when pain lanced across his head and he hissed, flinching away from the touch of a gentle hand in his hair. Kíli had immediately jerked his hand away, which Bilbo was thankful for, even if his head still throbbed.

“Bilbo…?” He inquired softly, looking as if he were slapped. “Bilbo, what did I…?”

“You did nothing.” Bilbo stated, rushing to cut off any thoughts that were possibly foolish. “I just… I got hit on the head. Nothing serious, I assure you.”

“Nothing serious?” Kíli parroted, voice rising in near hysteria. “Bilbo, I barely touched you!”

“It’s _fine_.” Bilbo insisted. “Trust me, I’m a lot better off than you are, right now, and I would like to focus on you because of that. It’s just a bump, is all. Nothing that can’t be fixed with some time.”

Kíli frowned, displeased and suspect, before he looked at his hand. His palor was already rather washed out, so it was weird for Bilbo to see what color he did have drain away.

“Bilbo…” He whispered, showing him his hand. “Bilbo, you’re bleeding…”

Said hobbit frowned, reaching up to touch his head. Something cold settled in his belly once he felt that his curls were wet.

“Oh dear…” He muttered, looking at his now blood-covered hand. “I… Oh _dear_ …”

“Oin!” Kíli called out, once again trying to get out of his cot. “Someone, _please_ get Oin!”

Bilbo wanted to try and keep Kíli in his cot so he wouldn’t aggravate his own injuries. Truly, he did, and he would’ve succeeded if he didn’t pass out to the sounds of Kíli screaming for a healer.

**x**

“You’re not allowed to scare me like that again.”

Bilbo wanted to argue that Kíli had already scared him plenty, but he decided not to argue. There had been too many scares these past several days (or was it weeks? Bilbo lost count), so he could agree with Kíli to some extent.

Still, it was rather interesting that the tables were turned, now. By the time he had woken up, Kíli was given leave to get up and walk around, so long as he didn’t over exert himself. Now, however, Bilbo was being told he had to stay in bed so he wouldn’t aggravate the injuries he didn’t know he had. Truly, he only thought he only had a bump on the head and, perhaps, a sprained ankle. Of course Oin had to chastise him and tell him what he really had was a broken ankle, a gash on the head that probably left him rather concussed, and a couple of bruised ribs. 

“I’ll try not to.” He finally answered, feeling a warm hand clasp one of his firmly. “So long as you do the same.”

Kíli then grinned. “At least I get to take care of you, now.” He said, and his grin looked far too mischievous for Bilbo to feel comfortable. “Perhaps it is I who should tie _you_ to the cot. I can also try to make sure it’s the nice way, as well.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Thorin growled from his side of the tent, clear from gold sickness and still on bedrest. “There will be nothing until we’ve all recovered, or until I can move as far from this tent as possible.”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo had no right to be jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt that this was sort of fitting for this prompt. Also, sorry if it's not the best, or if Tauriel seems too OOC. It's been a hectic couple of days and I don't know how to write Tauriel. I just don't.

Bilbo had no right to be jealous. They were not courting, nor had they ever done anything to express interest in each other. Sure, there were times when it seemed like Kíli was at least trying to flirt with him, and he might’ve flirted back, but besides from sleeping next to each other when it was a particularly chilly night, there was nothing more than friendship.

Still, when the red-headed elf sat next to Kíli’s bedside, talking animatedly over something or another, something deep and painful welled up inside him. And it was silly, really, for really had no right to be jealous. In fact, he should be happy that it seemed like the prince had found someone and they just so happened to be an elf. But he wasn’t. He was just miserable.

So he slowly crept out of the tent before either of them could notice, letting the flap slide back into place quietly. It was best to give them as much privacy as they could, after all. Even though every part of him, Took and Baggins alike, were _screaming_ at him to make them miserable.

“Bilbo?”

Said hobbit jumped, whipping around to see Fíli’s concerned face. Fíli, who was the first to be given permission to move about freely, and who wasn’t as terribly injured as his brother and uncle were. 

“Y-Yes?” He asked, seeing Fíli’s frown deepen.

“Why are you just standing out here for?” Fíli asked. “I thought you said you were going to sit with Kee for a bit. Is he using the pot or something?”

“Ah, no…” Bilbo muttered. “He’s… He’s talking to someone right now. I was… I was actually just going to go see Bofur, since it seems it’ll be a while…”

“Bofur’s busy with Thorin, at the moment.” Fíli cut in, limping slightly as he moved to the entrance of the tent. “Who is he-?”

“No, don’t!” Bilbo hissed, cursing himself when the heir lifted the flap open slightly before letting it fall with an exaggerated eye roll.

“I see…” He muttered, sending Bilbo a look. “You do realize that those two gossiping like tweens doesn’t have to keep you out of the tent, right?”

“Well, I just… I wanted to give them privacy.” Bilbo explained. “They seem… Well, I figured…”

“You think they’re courting, don’t you?” Fíli groused, face deadpan.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He replied. “I mean… They’ve been so close since Thranduil’s dungeons, so…”

Fíli muttered a few coarse words in khuzdul before resting a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “Bilbo, I’m cutting you off right now to tell you that you’re an idiot.” 

Said hobbit sputtered. “W-What?”

“You’re an idiot.” The prince continued. “A big, stupid idiot with hardly any gems in that cavern between your elfish ears.”

“N-Now wait just a minute!”

“I don’t know how you managed to save the company so many times, because there’s no way you were really that clever. I bet someone helped you with it. Someone _had_ to.”

“Hey!”

“No wonder you thought bartering the Arkenstone was a good-.”

“Now see here!” Bilbo snapped, because Fíli had gone too far. Because it was still a sore subject and Thorin had just forgiven him with Ori’s words of wisdom.

“I’m not done.” Was what the prince said, eyes narrowing. “Because you’re just as idiotic as my brother.”

“Did you _have_ to say that?” Bilbo hissed, arms crossed. “Really, he’s your _brother_.”

“Yes, I did.” Fíli replied. “And I also have to say this: You’re an idiot because you can’t see that my idiotic brother isn’t mad about you just as you are about him.”

Bilbo’s mind went carefully blank. “P-Pardon…?”

“You heard me.” The prince said. “I am sick to death with both of you making puppy eyes at each other and thinking up some ridiculous reasons why one doesn’t love the other. It’s sickening and stupid. Hence you being idiots, because I know you love my brother, and I _know_ that _he loves you_.”

Bilbo did a rather impressive imitation of a fish, with wide eyes and a mouth that would just open and close. “B-But…!”

“Bilbo Baggins?”

He jumped yet again to see the red-headed elf towering behind him, the flap covering the tent’s entrance still being held in her hand.

“Erm…” He finally managed out. “Y-Yes…?”

The elf merely smiled, stepping out of the way. “Kíli would like to speak with you.” She answered, halting him with a hand as she shuffled to go inside. “I’ve already threatened him with this, but I shall inform you of the same thing: If I am not invited to your wedding, I will not be pleased.”

Bilbo was, quite frankly, a bit too afraid to be embarrassed by that statement. For it seemed she had just made a threat, and it wasn’t an idle one. He didn’t have time to dwell on it, for he felt Fíli’s hands push him from behind and the elf closed the flap behind him.

As he looked towards Kíli, whose face was surprisingly red and expression seemingly flustered, Bilbo couldn’t help but think that, perhaps, he really didn’t need to feel jealous after all.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has received the "shovel talk". Little does he know that Kíli has received plenty of his own.

“Your brother gave me the shovel talk.”

Kíli only hummed, seemingly distracted, even as Bilbo sat down next to him under the large tree. The hobbit frowned, for such a conversation surely warranted more of a response. Instead, the prince merely stared into the distance.

“He seemed a little disappointed that Thorin got to me first.” Bilbo continued. “However, he still managed to threaten me into being good to you. Not that I wouldn’t be good to you in the first place, but…”

Still, he got nothing.

“Of course, he also said to prepare for your mother, saying she was more terrifying than Thorin on a good day, so…” Bilbo went on before frowning. “Kíli? Is something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Kíli hummed again, but this time he looked at Bilbo, and the hobbit’s eyebrows shot up at seeing him so pale. “Oh, no, sorry. I was listening to you, but…”

“But?” Bilbo parroted, encouraging to continue.

“I… Also got the shovel talk.” He finally told him, and Bilbo felt a little thrown. For how could someone give Kíli the shovel talk on his behalf when he had no family?

“I… Really?” Bilbo muttered, and Kíli nodded.

“Bofur told me that he’d carve me a new one, Bombur told me he’d make me into stew, and Bifur… Well, it’s hard to translate, let alone repeat it in front of company...” He explained, and Bilbo sort of understood, for the Ur family was always kind to him. He just didn’t expect Kíli to continue.

“Ori told me he’d sick his brothers on me, even though he wouldn’t have to, because Nori threatened me with his knives and Dori merely reminded me of his strength, which… Which was actually quite horrifying…” Kíli rambled on. “Gloin told me he’d make me Gimli’s personal handler whilst Oin told me he’d simply not treat any injuries I would obtain from the others. Then Dwalin threatened to literally throw me around the training ring, and Balin said he’d be more than happy to give me the position of dealing with any guild feuds for the rest of my life.”

Bilbo’s mind reeled as Kíli went on, for he had no idea that the rest of the Company truly held him at such importance as to give _Kíli_ the shovel talk. Granted, he thought they were friends and never dared to imagine that he, a simple hobbit from the Shire, meant so much more to them.

“Not to mention that Thorin and Fíli told me that I better not mess it up or they’d make me regret it.” He concluded, and Bilbo’s mind completely stopped, even as Kíli sent him a grin. “I don’t think I ever thought that my family would also give _me_ the talk, let alone my intended.”

Bilbo didn’t know what to say to any of that, completely floored that the entire company would treat him that way when not even his relatives would. It was touching, yet so hard to truly grasp that all he could do for a while was stare at his hands.

“Bilbo?” He looked at Kíli as the prince spoke softly, concern written all over his face. “Is it… Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m… I’m fine…” Bilbo replied. “It’s… It’s just I never thought that they’d do that… I mean, granted, they didn’t have to say such things to scare you so, but… I never thought that they’d say _anything_ … I’m just a hobbit, just their _friend_ …”

“Oh, Bilbo…” Kíli chided, though he meant well, even as he held Bilbo close. “You need to get through your head: You’re not just a companion or a friend. You’re _family_.”


	4. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin thinks Bilbo's a poor match for a burglar, but a good match for his youngest nephew.

When Thorin first laid eyes on Bilbo Baggins, he thought that he was a poor excuse for a burglar. That perhaps Gandalf had taken one too many hits off his pipeweed. Because there was no way this small, fat hobbit with naught a hair on his chin and far too much on his feet could be beneficial for his Company in any sense. 

Then he saw the hobbit fuss about his home as he took a seat at the table. Saw the way Dwalin kept trying to be covert in pinching more biscuits. Tasted the stew he was provided and easily put together why his stores were barren. Most importantly of all, he saw an innocence in Bilbo Baggins. A kindness. Saw things that his youngest nephew seemed to be appreciating from his position at the table. That was when he knew, for Bilbo Baggins was quite possible the poorest choice for a burglar.

But as a spouse for his youngest? Well, Bilbo seemed to be a prime candidate. 

It wasn’t that Kíli wasn’t attractive by his kind’s standards: He had a boyish charm that was much like Frerin, and he sacrificed his facial hair to better use his favored weapon. Many a dwarrow and dwarrowdam thought him charming. Cute. But none of them were quite good enough for his youngest nephew’s heart in Thorin’s opinion. Bilbo, however, seemed the right match, able to take care of Kíli and perhaps balance him out.

So while he had given the hobbit the contract that the rest of the Company had already perused and signed, he leaned towards Balin and heavily implied that his advisor should also start work on another contract altogether for the pair. Because there was no way he would let Bilbo Baggins slip away for his nephew’s sake.

**x**

It took Fíli a little while to realize what Thorin was doing when his uncle kept pairing Kíli up with Bilbo for tasks when they made camp. Or when Thorin told him to ride next to their burglar to “make sure he didn’t fall off or fall behind”. It surprised Fíli, really, for he didn’t think anyone else would notice how his brother was acting like a besotted fool and that Bilbo was acting rather oblivious. It was also surprising since, out of the entire Company, Thorin seemed to dislike Bilbo the most. 

Still, it seemed Thorin noticed something that the others didn’t, and he seemed to be trying to help them despite his disdain towards the hobbit. Something that Fíli was thankful for, since he didn’t think he could help the two idiots all on his own.

So Fíli stopped trying to protest when Thorin paired his brother up with the hobbit. Didn’t mind when Kíli went down the line and rode next to Bilbo. And when Bilbo gave Kíli his dinner one night with a flush on his cheeks when the archer beamed at him, he looked towards his uncle and they both shared an understanding.

And they hoped that, with the way things were going between the two, they would be betrothed before the reached Erebor.

**x**

Something was wrong.

Of course, there were a multitude of things that were wrong. Like having little to no supplies and being used as a warg’s chew toy. Those were only a couple of things that were wrong for Thorin and the Company. But there was one thing specifically that had garnered his attention, and in his mind, it was very wrong indeed.

It was seeing his nephew sitting quite far from the rest of the company with Ori by his side as if to comfort him. It was Kíli’s hunched form and Fíli’s tight expression. It was the fact that Bilbo Baggins was nowhere in sight.

“Fíli!” He called, motioning his oldest over to him, for it was a struggle just to stand up. Fíli hesitated, clearly wanting to comfort his brother, but he approached Thorin nonetheless.

“What’s wrong with Kíli?” Thorin asked quietly, seeing Fíli’s lips thin.

“He offered Bilbo a courting gift.” He replied, and Thorin was only pleased by such a turn of events for only a few short moments. “He… He didn’t necessarily reject it, but… He didn’t accept it, either.”

Thorin frowned, for that couldn’t be right. Because he knew Bilbo was sweet on Kíli just as Kíli was sweet on him. Because he knew Balin had explained their courting customs to the burglar as per his instruction. Because that wasn’t how things were supposed to go _at all_.

“Where is he?” He asked, moving to stand with the help of his nephew.

“Bilbo went over that way.” Fíli told him. “But Uncle… Are you sure you want to…?”

“Sometimes these matters require some intervention.” He cut in, finally on his feet. “And I will not sit by and wait for our burglar to smarten up. If that were to happen, I fear that nothing will resolve with a positive outcome.”

Fíli frowned, but Thorin knew that he realized that he was right. So he merely pointed Thorin in the correct direction and followed him part of the way so he wouldn’t get lost, or worse, pass out. Despite stumbling about in the dark, it was surprisingly easy to locate Bilbo, who was sitting out in the open amongst a small patch of wild flowers. 

He waited for Fíli to go back to camp before he approached the burglar. “Mister Baggins?”

Said hobbit jumped, eyes wide and fearful, and such fears only seemed to dim a little once he looked at him.

“Ah, Master Thorin! Sorry, I didn’t expect you to…” Bilbo muttered. “Anyway, is everything alright? Are you alright?”

“I am fine.” Thorin told him, daring to stand a bit closer. “However, I’m curious: What have you said to my nephew?”

Thorin really didn’t know what to expect, but he certainly didn’t expect Bilbo’s eyes to widen even more, nor to ramble off with a speed he’d only heard from Ori.

“Nothing! Nothing, I swear!” He had said. “I have done nothing to harm Kíli, nor have I tried to do anything untowards him! I swear, I would never do such a thing!”

“What are you implying?” He asked.

Bilbo chewed on his lip, directing his gaze to his lap, now. “I… I know a little about how your kind courts, and he might’ve… At least, I think he tried to offer me a gift in courting…” He explained. “But I promise, Master Thorin, that I would never do such a thing towards him! I know he is royalty, and I’m just a hobbit. I know that you would not approve of such a pairing, so…”

Thorin groaned, fighting the urge to smash his head against something. For if there was one thing he did not foresee, it was the possibility of Bilbo thinking that Thorin would not approve of him. That he would not want a hobbit courting his nephew. It had been the last thing on his mind, for he knew Kíli would court Bilbo regardless of his views. He just didn’t think Bilbo would care.

It was an admirable thing, for sure, but not at this point in time. Especially since it left his youngest broken-hearted and being comforted by a very handsome scribe.

He struggled to sit next to Bilbo, but he did finally managed to sit in a position that was comfortable and not intrusive.

“Master Baggins… Bilbo…” He started. “I will not lie to you: I have not been very kind to you since we’ve met. In fact, up until this point, I have thought that you were a very poor choice of a burglar.”

Bilbo frowned, but Thorin pressed on.

“However, that does not mean I thought you an ill fit for my nephew.”

It was amusing to see Bilbo’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open. Truly, a hobbit gaping like a fish was an entertaining sight.

“B-But I’m just a-!”

“You are anything but a simple hobbit, Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin cut in. “And I know my nephew is very fond of you, and that you are fond of him. When it comes to matters of the heart, station and age aren’t important… unless of course the age is entirely inappropriate, which isn’t for your case.”

Bilbo frowned. “Thorin,” He told him. “I’m a middle-aged hobbit with only fifty years left. Maybe a decade more, if I’m lucky.”

“And my nephew is of age and knows his mind and heart very well.” Thorin told him. “It is not the first time a dwarf has decided to court an outsider. And many of them have said it is better to love when you can instead of mourning a love lost due to fear.”

Bilbo was silent, staring down at his lap again, and Thorin noticed that he was holding a few of the wild flowers in his hand.

“Regardless, I do approve of you, if that is what you were worried about.” He continued, fighting to get back up. “I must return to my company, now, but before I do, I have one more thing to tell you.”

Bilbo looked up at him again, and Thorin did his best to smile through the physical pain he was in.

“I am happy to call you friend, now.” He told him. “But I will be even happier if I can one day call you nephew as well.”

**x**

Thorin feigned sleep when he saw that Bilbo had finally returned to camp. Pretended not to notice Bilbo warily approach Kíli, who did his best to seem detached when the burglar asked to speak with him. He didn’t watch as his youngest’s expression shift from indifference and confusion, to hope and elation when Bilbo showed him a crown of flowers and explained some hobbit courting customs before the young prince bowed his head to better let it rest on his head. Still, he realized that he wasn’t fooling anyone when he allowed a pleased grin to slip on his face when Kíli gently rested his forehead on the hobbit’s with the largest smiles he’d ever seen on either of their faces.

“You do realize you’re not fooling anyone, your majesty.” 

Thorin cracked an eye open to look at Balin, his oldest and dearest friend. Instead of arguing against anything, he merely smiled, shutting his eyes once more.

“Balin,” He finally muttered towards his advisor. “We’re going to need to hurry if we want that contract finished on time.”


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli discovers that Bilbo has been hiding something fairly big from his brother.

Fíli had just gotten out of a barrel reeking of apples and orc, he had barely managed to make sure his uncle and brother were alright, and he was no on a trek to find their burglar. It was strange, for the prince had just seen Bilbo before the hobbit pulled a vanishing act and had gone behind some foliage somewhere. Now he needed to find him, for he could be injured, or worse. Because they were now on an entirely different part of their journey with only their underthings and not much else.

So he was relieved to find the hobbit behind a tree, but it was short lived when he saw the hobbit clutching at his wrist. He noticed that it was lacking a bracelet that Bilbo usually wore there, as if to hide something from view. Now, it seemed, it was lost. And perhaps some injuries were caused because of it.

“Bilbo?” He asked, seeing the hobbit whirl around to face him. “Bilbo, are you alright?”

“Who, me? No, I’m fine!” Bilbo replied, throwing him a tight smile. “Just, uh… Just stretching my legs a bit.”

“You’re holding your wrist awfully tight, there.” Fíli pressed, stepping closer.

“What this?” He asked, looking at the white-knuckled grip he had on the appendage. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s… It’s just a little nick. I’ll be fine.”

“After the dip we took? I highly doubt it.” Fíli told him, reaching for his wrist. “You better let me see it.”

“Wha-? No!” Bilbo cried, jerking his wrist back. “I’m telling you, I’m _fine_! No one needs to see this, I swear!”

“Bilbo, it’s either going to be me, Oin, or Thorin.” Fíli snapped. “Take your pick.”

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn’t fight this time when Fíli gently grabbed his wrist and guided his other hand away. What he saw shocked him to the core, for Bilbo clearly wasn’t injured. But at least now he understood why his wrist was always covered.

“Bilbo…” He pressed gently, not tearing his eyes away. “That’s my brother’s True Name on your wrist…”

“I had a feeling…” Bilbo muttered, taking his wrist back and tucking a ruined cuff over it. 

“Bilbo,” Fíli pressed more firmly. “Bilbo, why do you have my brother’s True Name on your wrist!?”

“Will you keep it down!?” The hobbit snapped, scanning the tree line for any members of the company who might appear. “If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell him, alright?”

“It better be a good explanation, then!” Fíli hissed.

“It will! It will, just…” Bilbo muttered before taking a deep breath. “You once said dwarrow have Ones.”

“Yes…” He replied slowly. “Other halves of our soul crafted by our Maker. Our life partners, our true… Bilbo, are you telling me…?”

“We have something similar, yes.” Bilbo cut in, looking anywhere but at Fíli himself. “We… We will sometimes feel a… A pull, but… Mostly, we have Names. We bear them since our birth, and… Well, sometimes it’s a spouse, but it sometimes can be a dear friend or our worst enemy… And I… With your brother I felt… But I wasn’t sure until now…”

“Bilbo, why didn’t you say anything!?” Fíli snapped, because this solved so much. It meant that Kíli’s pining wasn’t for naught. It meant that he didn’t have to worry about Bilbo immediately rejecting him. It meant that Bilbo was Kíli’s _One_. “You bear my brother’s Name! Not his outside name, mind, but his True Name! Bilbo, he has to know-!”

“ _No_!” Bilbo cried, biting his lip when he forgot how loud he was. “I-I will tell him when the time is right, but… But I can’t. Not now, Fíli, I _can’t_!”

“Why not!?”

“Because I will not be forced upon anyone!” Bilbo snapped. “I have seen what Names can do to people, Fíli. I’ve seen people tear each other apart. I’ve seen people’s hearts break. I have seen my own mother waste away before my very eyes because she bore the Name of my father!”

Fíli was forced into silence as Bilbo ranted, eyes burning brightly with unshed tears. He had no idea that Names had caused such havoc for hobbits, nor did he know that the one he was standing in front of had witnessed such things first hand.

“I do not want Kíli to be bound to me without a choice, Fíli.” Bilbo continued. “I… I will not drive your brother through misery simply because I bear his name. Even if he were happy I bore it, I will not have him mourn me for most of his life when I’m gone. I will not do to him what my father did to my mother.”

He watched as Bilbo seemed incredibly distraught over such a notion, even as he stared down at his wrist, the runes on it a stark contrast against his skin. Without thought, Fíli tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the appendage, hiding his brother’s True Name from view.

“I will not tell you that things will be different, for I do not know the truth. But we dwarrow put a high value on love and our Ones, regardless of how short of a lifespan they have. We would rather have a handful of years in bliss instead of nothing.” Fíli explained. “My brother is the same. You may tell him not to choose you simply for the Name, but at least give him a _choice_.”

He heard Bilbo let out a shuddering breath, even as he tucked his sleeve over the wrapped wrist.

“I will tell him once I help reclaim your home.” Bilbo told him. “I do not want this to weigh him down for the rest of our quest, however short of a time it may be.”

Fíli would’ve preferred it if Bilbo wanted to tell him sooner, but he simply nodded. “At least tell him. That is all I ask for my brother’s sake.”

Bilbo nodded, and Fíli followed him back to camp, doing his best to act natural as his brother came into view. Because despite his promises, Fíli was never good at lying to his brother. Especially over things like this.


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's ridiculous, Bilbo's not amused, Thorin's enraged, and Dwalin's crying with laughter.

“Kíli, what are we doing in here!?”

“What does it look like?”

Bilbo scoffed as his intended pushed the large doors before them open, revealing a very grand, very open throne room. It seemed dangerous to even walk to the throne itself, despite the walkway being made of stone and seeming very stable. He honestly didn’t know why, during the feast to celebrate the enemy’s defeat in battle and to pay tribute to the dead, Kíli dragged him away from his food (that he was still enjoying) to bring him here.

“It looks like we’re seeing a giant stone chair.” Bilbo quipped as Kíli grabbed his hand and dragged him along. 

Said prince laughed at his comment, letting go once they stood before it. “First, Thorin might not appreciate you calling the throne that.” He told him. “Second, we are here to perform an ancient custom of my people.”

“Really?”

“Indeed.” Kíli replied, stepping up and taking a seat on the throne, and Bilbo thought he looked entirely too perfect there, especially since he was in proper, regal attire. “You don’t want to disrespect my people and their customs, do you, beloved?”

“No, I suppose not.” Bilbo told him, crossing his arms, ignoring the warmth that spread with Kíli’s sweet terms. “So what is this custom that we must uphold?”

When the prince spread his legs, Bilbo had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“One who does a great deed for the royal family may have their way with their youngest heir.” He purred, and Kíli added a subtle shake of his bum against the chair for emphasis.

Bilbo merely snorted. 

“Hey! It’s a legitimate custom!” Kíli protested at Bilbo’s silent laughter. “Well… It might’ve been decreed ‘impractical’ several decades before Smaug came, but it’s a real one!”

“And does it say we have to do it in the throne room?” Bilbo asked.

“No…” He admitted, tugging gently at the laces of his tunic. “But I’ve been tied to beds and cots up until today, and I’d rather not see another one for a good while yet.”

Bilbo snorted again, but he did approach the young prince, feeling himself grow warm when Kíli spread his legs even further to accommodate him.

“Do you just want to sully the throne your uncle worked so hard to regain?” He asked, watching Kíli’s face flush and his pupils grow wide as he toyed with the laces of his trousers. “Or perhaps you like the idea of us being caught?”

Kíli merely sat up, face inches from the hobbit, eyes dark and breath smelling slightly of the ale they were drinking earlier. “I want to be taken by my intended.” He purred, and Bilbo swallowed hard. “I want to remember that he is alive and well. What better way to do that by sullying places that have likely been sullied before?”

Bilbo immediately cringed. “I… I don’t want to hear about that, Kee.”

“What? It’s true!” Kíli argued. “Or at least, it’s bound to be. There have been a great number of kings who’ve sat on this very throne. I’m sure they’ve taken their spouses here many a times. Possibly-!”

Bilbo silenced him with a finger pressed to his love’s rambling lips. “Do you want me to tup you, or do you want to talk about your ancestors some more?”

Kíli responded by taking Bilbo’s finger into his mouth and giving it a languid suck before sending him a wink. “I have oil in my pocket.”

It involved a lot of awkward fumbling, laughter, and changing positions several times before Kíli was sitting low on the throne, bent practically in half whilst Bilbo thrust into him just fast enough, and hard enough, to send him into a wailing, shuddering mess.

“Keep it down!” Bilbo hissed, nipping what he could reach of Kíli’s chin and pushing the prince’s tunic up higher to better see his scarred chest. “We need to keep quiet!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Kíli whimpered, feeling his thighs twitch. “I can’t-! It’s too-!”

Bilbo realized then that he’d have to finish it quickly, or else someone might think Kíli was being murdered. And really, with the angle he was in and the red in his face, he hoped that Kíli was at least getting enough air, even though the way he twitched his hips up to meet his told him that he couldn’t give a lick even if he passed out. 

Still, he reached between Kíli’s legs, hoping to bring him off. Only to have his hands batted away by battle-hardened ones that went back to gripping the arm rests tightly.

“No-!” Kíli hissed, keening and arching. “Just like this! Just like this…!”

“ _Kíli_!” Bilbo snapped, even though the mere idea of making his prince peak without a single touch to his rosy cock was the most arousing image that had ever been painted into his mind. “Kíli, we don’t have that kind of time!”

Kíli responded by making a choked noise, eyes flying wide open. “I can…!” He whimpered, eyes scrunching back up. “I’m close! I’m _so_ close-!”

Immediately Bilbo leaned over, nipping at a scraggly chin before biting the dwarf’s lower lip.

“Then come for me, your highness.” He growled as lowly as he could, trying to arouse Kíli as much as possible to push him over the edge. “Come for me _now_!”

And Kíli did, painting their bellies and chests with his seed while emitting the loudest shriek Bilbo ever heard. It was even loud enough to completely drown out the words, “And here is the Throne Room-…”

Bilbo shuddered, gritting his teeth as he allowed Kíli’s peak to pass as the prince took in great gulps of air, only to let them out in sobs. Eventually, he saw warm brown eyes look at him as Kíli smiled blindly at him.

Only for the smile to vanish when a very loud, very familiar voice, boomed across the room and back.

“ _What in our Maker’s forges is going on in here_!?”

Bilbo wasted no time in pulling out, biting back the immediate lurch he felt between his legs that came from a release postponed. 

“Thorin!” Kíli cried, floundering for his trousers as Bilbo pulled his own back into place. “I thought…! I thought you were busy!”

Bilbo dared a glance towards the entrance, immediately feeling his stomach plummet when he not only saw Thorin standing there, face red and glaring daggers at them, but also Gandalf, Dain, Balin and Dwalin. He decided to avoid that death stare for as long as he could, helping Kíli to get dressed before helping him off the throne on his wobbly legs.

A great snort caused him to look again, and Bilbo’s mortification increased when he took in Balin’s disapproving stare and Gandalf’s exasperated expression.

“Really, Bilbo Baggins…” The wizard stated, and Bilbo saw from the corner of his eye how Kíli shifted and how his face was starting to go purple from embarrassment. “I did not think you would be the type of hobbit to do such things… But I suppose it’s better than the old ceremonial chamber.”

Another snort was emitted from the group, and Bilbo noticed how Dwalin was also turning purple, but it was only due to suppressed laughter that caused Balin to direct his disapproving stare to his brother. 

“Well!” Dain crowed, an amused grin on his face. “I see now that we don’t have to discuss any possible brides for your youngest! He’s got quite the match for himself already, if what he heard from down the hall was anything to go by. And I salute you for that, Master Baggins!”

Bilbo sputtered as Kíli whined into his shoulder, but if he had anything to say, it was cut off by Dwalin reaching his limit of suppression, for he exploded in riotous laughter, causing both Thorin and Balin to glare as the large warrior hunched over by the sheer force. 

“Bilbo,” Gandalf cut in. “Perhaps it’s best that you take young Master Kíli somewhere to… recuperate.”

“They will go _nowhere_!” Thorin growled, even as Bilbo began to lead Kíli out of the hall. “They have desecrated the throne-!”

“Oh, like you haven’t done it before!” Dwalin hooted, tears spilling from his eyes. “Like uncle, like nephew, is what I say to that!”

Thorin went red again, though it wasn’t just from anger, and Bilbo took that time to slip away with Kíli out and down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight, and Gandalf had the audacity to send them off with a wink, Kíli let out a peculiar wheeze.

“Oh, Kíli, are you alright?” Bilbo asked, stepping into a little sidewall and turning to look up at him. It was upon looking at him that he realized Kíli was laughing, his face bright red and tears streaming from his eyes. Similar to what Dwalin looked like.

“I-I’m fine.” Kíli breathed, giggling a bit more. “It’s just… I think that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.”

“It was pretty embarrassing, wasn’t it?” Bilbo quipped, sending Kíli into a fresh peel of giggles. “But at least you were hidden. They all had a good view of my arse at the throne.”

They both dissolved into giggles then, leaning against each other for support. Eventually, they calmed down, looking at each other with bleary eyes before Kíli’s eyes widened.

“Oh!” He breathed. “You didn’t get to finish, did you?”

Bilbo just shrugged. “It’s alright.” He countered. “If anything, you can make it up to me later on sometime.”

Kíli’s grin was very similar to the one he wore in the throne room earlier. “Gandalf did mention a ceremonial chamber.” He drawled. “And I haven’t topped in a while.”

It was partly arousal and mostly Kíli being infectious that caused Bilbo to go rock hard in a few short seconds. It sounded far too enticing, and it really had been a long time.

But it was entirely improper, not to mention just as risky as the throne room was. If Bilbo were wise, he would merely suggest taking it to a bed, despite Kíli’s recent, and hopefully temporary aversion to them.

Instead, he grinned. “I have oil in _my_ trouser pocket, now.” He purred, nipping Kíli’s chin as the prince’s eyes grew dark. “Lead the way.”


	7. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Soulmates prompt part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST DAAAY!!!
> 
> I had fun, even though I don't think there were many winners with these fills. And I was going to do something else for this last prompt, but I saw how people freaked out with the Soulmates prompt and figured, well, why not?

He had put it off far too long. Fíli knew it, and Bilbo knew it. Really, it wasn’t his fault that other pressing matters had cropped up: Men and Elves threatening to start a war if they are not given their dues, goldsickness, and a certain red-headed elf that really made Bilbo think that perhaps hiding the Name on his wrist would just benefit everyone involved.

But he was about to do something. Something entirely too risky, though it had to be done for the sake of the Company. And Bilbo felt like he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn’t just grit his teeth, talk to Kíli, and get the whole ordeal over and done with.

He hated Names for many reasons, and he always had. After seeing what it did to his family, Bilbo had almost taken a blade to his wrist to cut the cursed thing off and be done with it. But he had been drunk when he got the knife, and he passed out before he could truly consider it, deciding that it was for the best to just leave things be once he was sober. 

Now, though, he almost wished he had. For Kíli was his own dwarf, possibly having an interest in someone who was certainly not Bilbo, and now he was going to mess with it all by doing what he was about to do.

He had told Balin that he needed to speak to Kíli in private, even though Thorin had been keeping his nephews close in the treasury as he searched for a stone that was now in Bilbo’s pocket. It was a hard task for the old dwarf, but soon Balin was walking over with a rather harried, tired-looking archer at his heels. Bilbo didn’t even give Kíli time to ask questions. Just lead him down a corridor that was scarcely lit: The only privacy he could find at such short notice.

“Bilbo, what’s wrong?” Kíli finally demanded. “Balin said you needed to speak with me, and that it was urgent. Are you hurt?”

Bilbo could only thank his lucky stars that Kíli didn’t seem as effected as the other members of the Company. “I’m fine, Kíli, but…” He muttered, clutching at his wrist. “I… I don’t know what will happen from here on out, and I’m worried that I won’t be able to… Not if something happens…”

“Won’t be able to what?” Kíli pressed. “Bilbo, what are you going on about? And why are you holding your hand like that?”

He bit his lip. “I don’t… I don’t want this to affect our friendship, Kíli, that’s the last thing I want. And I don’t… I don’t want what I’m about to tell you drag you through the mud.” 

“Bilbo, I’m concerned.” He breathed, and Bilbo watched Kíli’s expression grow pinched. “Please, whatever it is, just tell me!”

Bilbo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he undid the fabric around his wrist. “I… I think it’s better that I show you…” He muttered, showing Kíli the Name on his wrist.

Kíli frowned at it as he scanned the runes there, his eyes widening as he clutched at Bilbo’s wrist as he seemed to finally see what was there.

“B-Bilbo, that’s-! That’s my Name on your wrist.” Kíli whispered, looking at him with wild eyes. “Bilbo, why do you have my Name on your wrist!?”

“All hobbits have Names, though it’s been quite a long time since a dwarrow Name has shown before me.” Bilbo explained. “It’s… The Names represent people that are going to be important to us. Whether they are enemies, friends, or…”

“Ones?” Kíli breathed, face slack.

Bilbo swallowed, and it was a difficult thing to do. “O-Or that, yes…”

He saw many emotions flicker behind Kíli’s eyes before they furrowed slightly. “You knew…” Kíli breathed. “You knew that it was _my Name_ on your wrist.”

“I-I didn’t know until recently, Kíli, I promise, I-.”

“How long?”

“Kíli-!”

“ _How long_?”

“Since… Since we escaped Thranduil’s dungeons. Fíli saw it when he came to check on me.”

Kíli growled, letting go of Bilbo’s hand to tug on his hair. “Why didn’t you _tell me_!?”

“I didn’t want to burden you!” Bilbo snapped.

“ _Burden_ me?” Kíli mocked. “What right do you have to presume what would _burden_ me?”

“The right that it is my wrist that bears your Name!” Bilbo hissed. “And I did not want you to have to deal with this knowledge until we weren’t in constant peril and Erebor was reclaimed!”

“That still gives you no right to hide this from me!” Kíli hissed right back. 

Bilbo glared. “Tell me, Kíli, how exactly you would’ve handled this if I told you before now?” He demanded. “Would it be any better? Worse?”

“I would’ve at least _known_!” Kíli bellowed, and it threw Bilbo off kilter to see tears brimming his eyes. “I would’ve at least been given a _choice_ …!”

“Kíli…” He breathed after a few moments, because he had no idea that the prince would react this way.

Kíli’s lips trembled fiercely, even though he took a deep breath and schooled his features. “Were you really going to tell me?” He asked. “Or are you just telling me now to clear your conscience?”

That hurt, and in Bilbo’s mind, it was entirely uncalled for. “Of course I would’ve told you…” He insisted. “I was never going to withhold…”

But Kíli didn’t let him finish. Instead, the prince stormed off, brushing past a bewildered Balin and leaving Bilbo standing there, numbly moving to cover his wrist back up.

“Did it go as well as you planned?” Balin asked as Bilbo approached.

“No,” He answered truthfully, and his voice waivered with it. “But it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

**x**

Bilbo sat in the tent he was given, fiddling with the fabric on his wrist as he replayed events that had occurred earlier in his head. For they had some unexpected turns that he could never have predicted. 

He expected Thorin to be angry when he found out that Bilbo was the one who gave Bard and Thranduil the Arkenstone, but he did not expect him to attempt throwing him off the mountain.

He expected the Company to be angry at him, but he didn’t expect that they’d be more shocked that Thorin tried to kill him.

Most importantly of all, though, was that he didn’t expect Kíli to barrel into his uncle before Thorin could dangle him over the edge. And he certainly didn’t expect said prince to follow him into the elven camps with his brother once he was banished. It was shocking, yet hurtful, because Bilbo half-suspected that Kíli had only done any of those things because he felt like he _had_ to. All because of a Name.

He was stewing, thinking about what was going to come, when the flaps of his tent were pulled open. He was once again surprised to see that it was Kíli coming in, but he was being quiet about it. Careful. 

“Kíli?” Bilbo asked. “Is something the matter?”

“No, not really.” Kíli replied, stepping in fully and letting the tent flap close behind him. “Does there have to be?”

“Well, after what happened…” Bilbo muttered, swallowing harshly. “I did think you’d want to come here voluntarily…”

Kíli cringed a little at that, and Bilbo couldn’t help but feel guilty. Still, it was hard to think anything else when the prince ran from him after their last conversation.

“Fíli told me what you told him.” He finally stated. “Not… Not all of it, but… He gave me an idea why you were… hesitant.”

Bilbo sighed, for of course Fíli would. He was incredibly protective of his brother, sure, but he also had the tendency of being protective of him, as well. Why? He didn’t know.

“Why…” Kíli continued softly, daring to take a step further. “Why didn’t you tell me…?”

Bilbo merely scooted over on the cot he was perched on, offering Kíli a place to sit which he took warily. 

“I wanted to.” He explained. “And I was going to, but… Then you ran off, and… I didn’t know if stopping you was a good option, then…”

“I’m sorry…” Kíli said.

“No, no. You were angry, and I admit, I probably should’ve handled all that better myself, but…” Bilbo muttered, trailing off, for how was he supposed to continue?

Kíli shifted then, and Bilbo saw that he was turning to face him properly. “Can you tell me now?”

Bilbo hid his shudder with a shift of his own. “As I said before, hobbits have different views on Names. Most of the time, we see them merely as friends, or people who will have a heavy influence on our lives. Other times, we view them as enemies, or someone we will compete with for the rest of our lives. Rarely, we view them as partners. People we’re meant to be with, romantically, for eternity.” He explained. “My parents were the rare type, bearing each other’s Names. They were lucky, though, since they made each other happy and they loved each other very much…”

A lump formed in his throat, and he had to clear it before continuing. “One year, we had a very harsh winter, and my father got quite sick. We thought he got better, but… When the last of the snow melted, he passed away.” He continued, now feeling his eyes sting. “My mother died a few months later. She… She _wasted_ away before my very eyes, and I could do nothing. I couldn’t keep her alive. I wasn’t _enough_ …”

Bilbo took a deep, fortifying breath before looking Kíli in the eye, seeing how saddened he was. “I didn’t- It wasn’t like I was mortified or disgusted that you were my Name, Kíli. Please know that I… it’s far from that. But…” He explained. “But I didn’t want you to feel forced into this. I didn’t want you to think that you _had_ to choose me. But most importantly… If you did, well… return my… I didn’t want you to mourn me. I didn’t want you to waste away like my mother did. I don’t want that for you. I just want you to live a long, _happy_ life… Not one where you’re forced to be tied down to me…”

Kíli had ducked his head some time during his story, and Bilbo could see his lips trembling despite his hair covering his face. He half expected Kíli to run again, or perhaps leave him for good. Either way, he did not predict a positive outcome from here on out.

“What if I want to be?”

“W-What?” Bilbo asked, shocked, because he never would’ve predicted that. Not from Kíli. Not after everything.

But Kíli lifted his head, gently taking Bilbo’s hand, and he saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

“I know we have different lifespans, Bilbo. And it saddens me greatly to hear that you have seen and gone through so much…” He spoke softly, fiddling with the fabric on Bilbo’s wrist. “But I… while we may not bear their names, we feel and hear the call of our Ones in our hearts. And I… I knew you were mine from the moment you opened the door to us. And I wanted more than anything for you to feel the same way. And to know that you do… And that this…”

Kíli tugged at the tie, an unasked question, and Bilbo nodded numbly at him as he unraveled it. 

“I can’t promise you that I won’t mourn you when you die,” He whispered, voice hoarse as he traced the runes gently with a finger. “Nor that I won’t somehow die before you. But I… Bilbo I would rather mourn and remember what time we could have together instead of mourn what time we refused ourselves because of fear. And I would not be forced to be with you in any sense, because I _want_ to be. Because I… I love you… And you’re my One…”

Bilbo felt his eyes burn as he looked Kíli dead in the eyes again. “Is that really what you want?”

“More than anything.” He answered vehemently, voice cracking. “But the important question is what do _you_ want?”

Bilbo sniffled then, bowing his head to rest it gently on Kíli’s shoulder. “I want to be selfish…” He whispered. “I want you to want a long, happy life with _me_ …”

Strong arms then wound tightly around him, pulling him flush to a warm body as some of his curls grew damp. “Then we shall have it. Together.”

Some great thing in Bilbo eased at his words, and he practically collapsed into Kíli, trusting, knowing that he would not waiver. “Together, then.” He whispered then, doing his best to hold Kíli in return. “For as long as the Valar will allow it.”

“Forever,” Kíli told him, voice firm. “They would rue the day they didn’t allow that to happen.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but giggle at his words, snuggling close as they shared a laugh and Kíli placed kisses on his head and ears.

They did not know that Fíli was outside their tent. Didn’t see that he had peered in on them to make sure they were alright.

And they certainly didn’t hear him mutter, “About time…” Before he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they fought in the battle and saved Thorin's life. Then Kíli ran away with Bilbo to the Shire and lived Happily Ever After. THE END.
> 
> (Also, I've seen some people ask me about the possibility of doing other pairing weeks, and I just have to say: NO. I'll do them if someone starts them and they seem fun, but outside of that, I don't think so. I'm not very good with coming up with ideas like this, and it took me ages to come up with the two prompt lists I did create. However, I MIGHT do more pairings. Maybe take prompts from both lists and fill them in. But not daily like this time. No way. No how. Anyway, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading!)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about Kilbo Week 2014? http://omgaidawtf.tumblr.com/post/82627080499/kilbo-week-2014


End file.
